What the Heart really wants most
by darkkitten1193
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow's most loyal and honored shipmate is underappreciated and unnoticed, but does she care? No, she doesn't that was until Elizabeth Swan captures the attention to the Captain. What can she do to win his heart?
1. What the Heart really wants most

_Okay this is my first fanfic so I hope you wont say its bad thankies!!! _

_I look about into the ocean in high hopes that the Captain is alright. 'Dont move, its off to jail with you, you bloody pirate', says one of Beckett's men behind me. I slowly turn around to see Beckett himself smirking at me as if hes had me cornered. 'I say Beckett I'm impressed, you actually managed to find me' I say with a small smirk my hands up in the air as a sign of surrender. They push their guns closer in my direction to threaten my insults. 'Peace gentlemen, now lady De LanCraie, I fancy the idea you might be able to tell me where Sparrow is?' he asks. I nodded once, 'Aye┘but it doesnt mean I fancy the idea of saying a word' I say mockingly._

_He grew impatient and I could tell. 'Miss De LanCraie if you want to keep your life you may as well show some decent use to yourself and tell me where Sparrow is' he said. I gave a smirk and shook my head, 'I say, you have no right asking me such a question when youre in no right position to do so' I say. 'Listen well you sorry piece of flotsam, I have you well surrounded and you have the audasity Im in no position to question you?' he asks looking behind him to see his guards were tied and gagged by a group of thugs I hired earlier today. I drew my gun aiming straight at his head. 'Honestly Beckett youre truly predictable, now where is Captain Jacks compass?' I ask. Honestly I liked guessing what Beckett would do, Im sure its the reason Jack likes having me around so much. Its because I have a gift for realizing what others would do or plan Jack decided to have me in his crew, I pledged eternal loyalty to Jack because he saved my life. Another reason will forever be locked in my heart, I cannot tell anyone nor can I say a word about it. If anyone should know, they would absolute control of me._

_'I do not have it' he simply said his hands up and he dropped his gun. I smirked and reached into his pocket pulling out Jacks compass. 'Good man, but dead men tell no tales so I decided to play a bad pirate and allow you to live just be sure to tell Davy Jones that Im right as rain and ready for whatever he plans to do,' I say and hold on to a rope above me. I quickly cut the rope and is pulled up on a cargo box as I jumped into the ocean and boarded my rowing boat in which I row out to sea looking to the compass and follow its direction; To the one thing I wanted most[..._


	2. Have I found you, or Have I lost you?

Next one, be sure I won�t use italics I actually pay attention XD. So here we go!

�I�m sorry to say mate, this is no good at all, give me back my gold� I say holding my hand out for the gold I had given him for a boat. I had asked for a sturdy boat that would be strong enough for me to sail and fight at least option, this boat was old, run down and about to fall apart.

�What?! You cannot be serious! You made a hole in it how am I going to repair that, so I�m keeping the gold� he yelled. I was beginning to lose my patience,

�Sir please do not make this difficult for me, if you wont return my shillings to me I will resort to force� I said trying my best to be professional about it, even though it wasn�t really mainly what a true bloodthirsty pirate would do but then again I�m not much of a pirate I just became one for the Captain.

�Shove off wench!� he yelled walking away with MY bag of shillings. That did it, I may be professional, kind, understanding, and serene but if you were to ever cross the line, you may as well wish you were in Davy Jones locker just to hid from me.

I grabbed his shoulder turning him around slowly, �What is it no-� a tight fist connected with his cheek sending the large man flying out from deck and into the water.

�How dare you! Call me a wench when all I have ever done was try to see if I could find a nicely built ship to take me where I need to go, but all you do is give me a boat that could barely take my weight and take my money!� I yelled angrily

�I say mate, you�ve been saving up a lot of firepower, best not to get you angry I suppose,� I heard a familiar voice say. I turned in it direction slowly hoping it wasn�t a dream, My dear Captain is that you? �I say lass, we take your shillings,� he picks up the bag of shillings and shoves it in his pocket �and ship out, must find The Black Pearl and that moron of a Captain Barbossa� he says smirking at me as he walks closer staggering a little and fell into the water. I sigh, again he�s been drinking. I crouch over the edge of the edge of the deck,

�Honestly Captain, how can you drink when YOUR Black Pearl is in the hands of Barbossa?� I asked sighing and helped him up before the poor fool drowned. He crawled back up, still holding a bottle of rum in one hand and my now empty back of shillings in the other. Splendid Jack, just peachy keen. �How will we get back to the Pearl Captain?� I ask curious.

�I�ve prepared a ship for us both, it�s on deck� he said pointing to a boat. There I could see Elizabeth Swan and Will Turner there no one more, except for Tia Dalma whom stood beside Turner.

�So where are we heading exactly Captain?� I asked looking back to Jack. He got up staggering still, I held him his breath and clothes smelled of rum and sex. This made me feel a little jealous. I thought I was attractive I had long straight raven black hair, and cerulean blue eyes, my figure was just as nice as Ms. Swans and I was very loyal and very good to my Captain. I just didn�t understand why he didn�t take my virginity yet and be done with it. He doesn�t realize how many times I�ve fantasized about sharing a bed with him but I suppose as long as he wouldn�t stick to one woman I would be okay. But there were suspicions. He had been awfully alert, awake and serious when talking about Ms. Swan. It didn�t occur to me that anything would happen especially because she had Mr. Turner to herself, but it worried me. If he loved her then that would be it for me. Because in my eyes all I can see is Jack, even when I close my eyes I see him.

Yes, I love Captain, Jack Sparrow. I�ve loved him ever since that night when he saved my life and offered me a life of a pirate, in which I gratefully accepted. Jack showed me that the world was a place to run from but to embrace and seek. I fell in love with a man that sleeps with the town�s population in a week. It didn�t matter though because all this time, I have kept it a secret. Why? Well because until now I didn�t think there would be anyone who would catch his attention. Not until now, but then she came along and now, I might loose Jack forever. 


	3. I've Decided I Want Your Love

[Thanks for all the reviews I'm glad people like them so much XD 3 U GUYS SO MUCH!

We boarded the ship, _Dark Crest_, and sailed off in search for _The Black Pearl_. Ms. Swan was speaking to Mr. Turner on port while I kept a sharp eye for The Pearl. I was supposed to look out to sea but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Jack. He looked serious and it was understandable, Jack loved his ship. A lot more than he does sleeping with women and drinking rum. But he wasn't focusing on thoughts of The Pearl, he was looking to Ms. Swan. He was looking at her with such a longing expression it crushed my heart. He's never looked at anyone like that before. I know because I've been watching him, I've been watching him for so long. 

'Captain!' I shouted trying to get his attention, I didn't like the way he was looking at her. 

'You find The Pearl yet mate?' he asks with a sudden excitement in his voice. I didn't know what to say. _No Captain, I just wanted you to stop looking at Ms. Swan and pay attention to me_? Certainly not.

'Yes. Well….what do you think we should do if we found The Pearl or The Jolly Rogers?' I ask. It was half true, I didn't understand what the Captain planned to do if we found ourselves facing The Jolly Rogers. Davy Jones would soon kill us all. He thought long and hard and at first I simply thought he wasn't going to answer me.

'We'll hide mate, in the fogs' he simply says.

'The fogs Captain?' Turner asks. 

'Aye the fogs,' The Captain says smirking and winked to me.

The fogs. I admit it was a very good place to hide from other ships but it was dangerous. Terrible sea creatures lurked in the fogs. Once we took in hiding in the fogs from one of the Navy ships and we almost got destroyed by a giant squid. The Captain must be very confident if he wants us to hid in the fogs again. 

'Captain? If I may ask? Why can't we simply go undercover as desperate pirates and sneak in the Pearl?' Ms. Swan suggests. I don't like it, the Captain knows far better that if we do that then it would become very Obvious to Barbossa that it's us.

'Aye lass that's a plan there,' he says with a smile as if it was a good idea. 

'What! Captain please I don't think this is wise' I say standing in front of him. He pushes me aside slightly and walks toward Ms. Swan. 

'You think if we sneak in their ship they wouldn't recognize us?' he asks her. My mouth simply dropped open. 

'Captain! Have you honestly lose your mind! How can you possibly suggest that sneaking into The Pearl wont raise suspicions? What honestly makes you think-' I was interrupted by Tia Dalma.

'I see lights, glowing on de wata. The lights…the lights will guide witty Jack to the Pearl…' she omits and rolls back her eyes as the night color took over the sky in a gliding pattern. 

The ocean began glowing in the lights that reflected the stars, but the stars moved and formed in a single trail that lead in one direction. I take this time to hand the compass to Jack. He takes it and it points in the same direction. 

'All hands on deck! Hurry now! My Pearl awaits!' he shouts as we all scatter and prepare to sail in the star's appointed direction. We were on our way to the Pearl, and hopefully there I can find a way to gain my precious Captain's heart. I've decided I wanthis love.


End file.
